Kakashi's Promise
by ethanthedragon
Summary: On the night of the kyuubi attack, instead of staying away from the village with the younger generation, Kakashi manages to slip away and search for his sensei.


**Hey everybody, this is ethanthedragon with a new oneshot story. Kakashi Hatake who on the night of the kyuubi attack, disobeys orders to stay away from the battle and sets off to find his sensei and his family. Can he save them or will he be too late?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters (wish I did though). They belong to Masashi Kishimoto (lucky bastard).**

**Chapter 1: Disobeying Orders and a Promise of a Lifetime **

(October 10'th, Night of the Kyuubi attack)

"I shouldn't be here, I should be out there fighting for my village and its people, not sitting here and doing nothing while I have the power to save lives" thought a frustrated silver haired anbu by the name of Kakashi Hatake as he and the rest of the younger generation of shinobi were about to locked behind a barrier to keep them from fighting the rampaging Bijuu known as the nine-tailed fox, whose mere swing of its tails could destroy mountains and cause tsunami's.

The beast had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and immediately began destroying everything in sight. The shinobi forces including the third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen wasted no time and began to combat the force of nature that was the kyuubi in hopes of protecting the village even if it cost them their lives.

Kakashi was worried, not just for the village but for his sensei and his wife. Kakashi was one of the few who knew that Kushina was due to give birth tonight and that she would be at her most vulnerable during childbirth when the seal on a jinchuriki would be at its weakest. The fact that the kyuubi was free meant that something went wrong and the fact that it happened while under the watch of a seal master of Minato's level elevated his worry even more.

"I need to get out of here and help where I can" he thought and quickly spotted an opportunity to escape. Pulling out a kunai from his leg pouch, he threw the weapon with blinding speed just as the barrier began to close, as the knife exited the barrier Kakashi immediately performed the substitution jutsu and he appeared outside the barrier while the knife was inside in his place.

"I'm free of the barrier, now I need to help wherever I can and hopefully find sensei and find out what went wrong with lady Kushina's birth of her son. Kakashi wasted no time and after pumping chakra into his legs, sped off throughout the village and began helping stranded civilians and shinobi while also trying to find out any information about how and why the beast suddenly appeared.

(Minato vs Masked Man)

"Hiraishin: Level 2" said the fourth Hokage as he slammed a rasengan straight into the masked man's back. The man grunted in pain and quickly leaped away before he could be damaged further.

"You've managed to wound me, you've clearly earned your title as 'Fourth Hokage' and as the 'Yellow Flash'" he complimented while clutching his arm that was falling apart and seemed to be made of a clay or wood of some type.

Before the masked man could say anything further, Minato vanished in a flash of yellow and appeared in front of the startled man. Minato quickly slammed his hand on this opponent's chest and a sealing matrix instantly formed. "What? A contract seal?" wondered the masked man out loud.

"With this the kyuubi will no longer be in your control" said Minato as he activates the seal.

(In the village)

In the village, the rampaging bijuu's eyes become free of the sharingan's genjutsu but doesn't stop its attack. "Everyone! We need to force it out of the village!" ordered the third Hokage. Every available shinobi took their postions as they waited for the moment to strike. Hiruzen called over a blond shinobi by the name of Inoichi Yamanaka and told to link everyone's mind together for a synchronized attack. "Everything's is completed Lord Third; we await your orders sir!" said Inoichi. Hiruzen gave the nine tails a final glare before running through a long sequence of hand signs while all the shinobi, thanks to Inoichi were all doing the exact same hand signs.

Taking in a final breath the third Hokage with a yell of "ATTACK!" released a massive fire jutsu along with all the others who's attacks combined, lit up the sky in a spectacular show of fire collided with the kyuubi who roared in pain as it was forced out of the village and into the surrounding forest.

The konoha shinobi, Kakashi included all gave pursuit and prepared themselves for another confrontation but before they could even blink a massive cloud enveloped the sky as a massive toad dropped down directly on top the fox.

"Not so fast you moron!" thundered Gamabunta while pinning the massive fox beneath him.

"That's Gamabunta! If he's here, then Minato-sensei can't be far." Kakashi was correct, as standing on top of the massive toad was the fourth Hokage himself who was glaring darkly at the bijuu beneath him. He ran through hand signs and when he ended, he and the kyuubi were enveloped in a golden light before vanishing in a yellow flash.

The surrounding ninja and third Hokage were all baffled at the sudden appearance and disappearance of their leader and the fox but a load impact not far from their location gave them an indication of where to go. Not wasting anytime, they all pumped whatever chakra they had left and raced to help their leader and hopefully stop the nine tails.

"Just hang on a little more sensei, I'm almost there" said the masked shinobi as he and the rest of the ninja made their way to the clearing where they suspected Minato was with the fox. When they finally reached the clearing they found that the fox was pinned down by golden glowing chains and that a barrier was keeping them out from interfering. "Those are lady Kushina's chakra chains! She must be trying to subdue the beast" thought Kakashi as he watched the woman in question struggle to hold down the kyuubi while her husband prepared to execute a jutsu Kakashi didn't recognise.

When Minato completed the jutsu a cold chill filled the air as the Shinigami suddenly appeared behind the fourth and without warning stretched out it's arm through Minato and grabbed hold of the kyuubi and stole half of its chakra before dragging it and sealing it inside its summoner who immediately struggled to stay on his feet as the weight of the chakra from a bijuu was nothing he was ever prepared to face.

Kakashi watched as his sensei struggled to hold himself up as he walked to his wife and picked up the baby that was cradled in her arms, "Their son" he said as he watched the man place the baby on a ritual altar he summoned and immediately Kakashi knew what was about to happen, his sensei was about to make his son a jinchuriki to save the village from further destruction while also cursing the boy to a life of loneliness and suffering. Suddenly without warning, Kushina's strength faulted for a moment and that all the kyuubi needed to try and prevent himself from being sealed again, with a claw raised, the fox struck at the sleeping baby while both parents jumped in the way to save their child from certain death, they both braised themselves for the pain but it never came, as a sound of lightning filled their air and a cry of "Raikiri!" filled their ears.

(A few seconds earlier)

The moment Kushina lost her strength, the barrier wavered slightly and an opening was made and with his hidden sharingan now out, Kakashi sped through the opening just as the fox raised its claw to attack. With only seconds left to spare, Kakashi's right hand was engulfed in lightning as he ran full speed and just as the was thrust down he thrusted his arm out and yelled out the name of his signature jutsu, "Raikiri!"

Kakashi's lightning covered hand completely severed the claw of the nine tails, who screamed in pain and anger as his claw dissolved into red chakra and without anyone noticing, flowed into the panting red head who along with her husband was shocked at seeing the silver haired man suddenly appear and save them from being impaled.

"K-Kakashi? W-what are you doing here? How did you even get here?" Minato asked in shock and surprise.

"It's a long story sensei and as much as I would love to tell I we have more pressing matters to attend to" said Kakashi as the fox doubled its efforts to escape from the chains which was taking a toll on Kushina who was starting to grow weaker.

"I-I can't hold it much longer Minato-kun! You need to finish the sealing now before the kyuubi escapes!" exclaimed the tired woman who was on the verge of passing out from just giving birth and having a bijuu forcefully removed from her.

Minato struggled to his feet and made his way to his son who was still miraculously asleep despite all the chaos around him. "I can't seal the fox now; my strength won't be able to do it" said Minato as the summoning of the Shinigami had drained him severely and the fox would not be sealed with a fight unless it was severely weakened and he just didn't have the strength to pull out any powerful attacks.

As if reading his sensei's thoughts, Kakashi spoke up, "Minato-sensei, I have an attack that will weaken the kyuubi enough for to complete he sealing but I haven't mastered it yet so I'll be completely spent afterwards, you'll have to seal it immediately after the attack."

Looking at his student, Minato could see the 'Will of Fire' burn brightly in Kakashi as he prepared himself to face the most powerful beast in the world and he couldn't be anymore prouder. "Thank you Kakashi, I'll be ready for the sealing, just be careful, please" Minato said as he knelt down beside his wife and son and they could only watch as the masked man in front of them faced down the kyuubi without a speck of fear in him.

"When I tell you too, release the chains" ordered Kakashi to Kushina who nodded, putting full trust in her husband's student.

Kakashi turned and faced the fox who was glaring at him for cutting off one of his claws but the silver haired shinobi steeled his nerves and began his attack.

Clapping his hands together, lighting began coursing up both of his arms, kneeling down Kakashi split his hands and know had a Raikiri in both hands instead of one. Taking a deep breath, Kakashi was suddenly a moving so fast that he appeared to be nothing but a silver blur that resembled a lightning bolt as he sped towards the fox.

He was right in front of the fox's face when he thrusted both arms forward into the eyes of the beast.

"Release them!" he screamed and the exhausted red head obeyed.

"Raikiri!" He screamed and began zipping across the body of the kyuubi as lighting trailed behind him in a zig-zag of electricity. Jumping into the air, with the lightning still trailing along the fox's body, Kakshi dropped down with a cry of "Soraishin! (Twin Lightning Shiver)" and cut through the bolts with his own hands which caused a massive clap of thunder to be heard and for the fox to be electrocuted profusely.

"Agghhh! Damm you ningen!" screamed the kyuubi in pain as he was shocked by more than a thousand volts of electricity and quickly wrapped in chains again.

"_Huff…huff" _Panted Kakashi after landing roughly on the floor. The massive jutsu had completely drained him and he was fighting to stay conscious. Mustering up the strength, he turned to his sensei, who was looking at him with a mixture of shock and awe as well as pride at seeing how strong he had become. "Now Minato-sensei! The fox is weakened! Seal it now!"

"Hai!" shouted Minato as he began the handseals for the seal.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I hope that you will one day forgive this fool of man for placing this heavy burden on your shoulders. Your mother is going to need all the love and support she can get, so please watch over her for me" said Minato as he looked at his son who was still sleeping peacefully on the alter with Kushina next to him crying at the fact that the love of her life was going to die any moment now.

"Kakashi, I have a final request to ask of you."

"Anything sensei, I'll do anything" choked the masked man.

"Please watch over my family, protect them from harm until they are strong enough to protect themselves. Be the support that they will need. Teach my son what it means to be a shinobi, teach him what it means to have the 'Will of Fire'."

"I-I promise s-sensei, I'll make sure he becomes a splendid shinobi! Just like his father!" said Kakashi as he struggled not to break down in tears.

Smiling at his student, "Thank you Kakashi, I am so proud of the man you've become."

Turning to his wife, Minato brought her into his arms for the final time. "Kushina-chan, I'm so sorry that it has come to this but there's no other option. I just want to say thank you, thank you for making me the happiest man in the elemental nations. You've given me everything I could have ever dreamed of. You've given me a family and that is something I'll cherish no matter where I go. I love you so much." Finished Minato as he held his sobbing wife and stroked her long red hair that he loved so much.

"Minato-kun, I love you so much! Ever since you saved me from being taken by Kumo shinobi I've loved you. You took away the loneliness of being an outcast and made my life have meaning again. I love you so much!" She shouted in despair and hugged her love for the last time.

Giving his family one final look filled with love, the fourth Hokage moved to face the bijuu who was recovering from the lighting jutsu. "I do this for you, Kakashi, Kushina and most of all, my son Naruto. EIGHT TRIGRAMS SEAL!"

A flash of white lit up the clearing that blinded everyone momentarily, when the light died down the kyuubi was nowhere to be seen and the fourth Hokage, the man known as the yellow flash was lying on the ground, unmoving. The silence was broken by the sound of a baby who now had a spiral seal on his stomach. Kushina immediately picked up her son and began humming a lullaby to calm him down. Suddenly the stress of childbirth and holding down the fox caught up and she began to lose consciousness, before she hit the ground, Kakashi managed to rush over and catch her in his arms.

"Kushina-san, we need to get you to the hospital asap" said the silver haired man. Quickly eating a soldier pill from his pouch to replenish some energy, Kakashi picked the exhausted woman and baby up into his arms before running as fast as he could to the hospital, passing the third Hokage and other shinobi along the way. He didn't stop to explain as all he could focus on at the moment was making sure Kushina and her son survived the night.

(1 day later, Konoha Hospital)

"How are they?" Kakashi asked the doctor as he observed the sleeping forms of Kushina and Naruto on the hospital bed.

"The woman is in a stable condition. Her chakra system was completely destroyed but it would seem a small amount of the nine-tails chakra was reabsorbed and managed to repair her coils slightly. She'll still need time to recover fully but I have full confidence that she will make a full recovery.

"And what of her son?"

"The baby is as healthy as can be, his chakra levels are slightly higher than normal but other than that there's nothing physically or mentally abnormal" finished the doctor.

"Thank Kami" said the relieved shinobi. Kakashi then spotted someone in the hallways and called him over.

"Gai! Could you come here please, I need to ask a favour."

"Ah Kakashi! What can I and my power of youth do for you my eternal rival?" asked the eccentric jonin.

Sighing at his friend's loud personality, he decided to cut to the chase, "Gai, I need to report to Lord Third and I need someone trustworthy to watch over Lady Kushina and her son. By now word has probably spread of what has become of the kyuubi and I wouldn't put it passed the villagers to try something, so I'm asking you to do whatever it takes to protect them from any threat in my absence, can I trust you to do this for me?"

Now completely serious, "You have my word Kakashi, no one will even harm a hair on their heads while I'm here" said Gai.

Fist bumping his long-time friend, Kakashi smiled in gratitude, "Thank you Gai, I knew I could count on you. How bout we have a friendly competition sometime, I need to increase my lead" said Kakashi before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Haha my eternal rival, I accept your challenge and I will not lose!" shouted Gai, before being shushed by the nurses. Apologising, he sat down and watched over the mother and son who were still in the land of dreams and made a vow to himself to protect them with all his might.

(Village interior)

Kakashi was running along the rooftops of the ruined village towards the Hokage tower to report to Hiruzen Sarutobi on Kushina and Naruto's condition. As he ran he thought about the future of his late sensei's family and knew that once the villages found out that the kyuubi was sealed and not killed, they would panic and try to kill the bijuu themselves even of it meant murdering an innocent baby.

"I won't let that happen! I'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe, no matter the odds against me no harm will befall them. I'll cut down any threat no matter who or what it is, this is my vow, my PROMISE OF A LIFETIME!"

END.

**AN: Well what can I say, this idea just wouldn't leave my head and I had to write it. This will strictly be a 'one-shot' and I don't intend to make it a full blown story. I am working on 'RWBY WATCHES THE MULTIVERSE' so don't worry that story is not dead, I'm just struggling with time management.**

**Just clear things up, Minato is dead but Kushina is alive thanks to reabsorbing some of kyuubi's chakra and before anyone tells me that's not possible, screw off this is fanfiction and my story, I'll write what I want to and you can't stop me. Kakashi now has made a vow to protect Kushina and Naruto and instead of making a massive story I'll let you all just imagine how the future would turn out with Kakashi more involved in Naruto's life, why? Cause I'm an asshole who likes keeping you guessing and in suspense.**

**Now in this story you'll notice I've used some elements from the Naruto game 'Ultimate Ninja Storm' such as the jutsu attack synchronization as well as Kakashi's attack 'Soraishin' (Twin Lightning Shiver). Kakashi's attack doesn't show up in the anime but in the game and it was just too awesome to not use (seriously just check it out on youtube, it's freakin amazing).**

**Anyway that's it for now, I'll try and update soon and hope you all enjoyed this little idea that I had to write out. See you all next time, Ja Ne!**


End file.
